


Редкие звери

by medichka_shani



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Everyday Life, F/M, Gen, fantastic tales
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Но я знаю, что если я вдруг набреду / Вместо Снарка на Буджума – худо! / Я без слуху и духу тогда пропаду / И в природе встречаться не буду" (с) Льюис Кэррол, "Охота на Снарка"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Редкие звери

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на командный фест Радуга-6 на тему "буря в стакане". В нем встречается негуманное обращение с животными и фольклором североамериканских промысловиков.
> 
> бета - Китахара.

В полдень Ральф Канинг встретил в кустах над Красным ручьем триподеро, и триподеро плюнул ему в голову куском камня.  
К счастью, удар пришелся по косой; Ральф упал и ящерицей пополз по черничнику, не обращая внимания, что ветки цепляются за одежду, а лицо заливает кровь.  
Перевалившись через край оврага, Ральф укрылся под глинистым берегом, в яме, которую частично прикрывали свисавшие корни, тонкие и длинные, как хвосты гигантских мышей.  
Триподеро тоже спрыгнул вниз. Сжавшийся в своем укрытии Ральф видел, как ступают его жилистые ноги, тонкие и суставчатые, с длинными загнутыми когтями. Все три ноги. Позади триподеро тащился хвост.   
Ральф не мог разглядеть, но ясно представлял себе, как голова триподеро плывет над краем оврага, как поворачивается вокруг своей оси, обращаясь то лбом, то подбородком к пронзительно-синему небу, как зверь вытягивает мягкие длинные губы, перекатывая во рту следующий камень.  
Где-то наверху щебетали птички.   
Если бы триподеро сократил высоту ног и заглянул под берег, он бы, конечно, увидел Ральфа, вытащил на камни ручья и ободрал все мясо с его костей. Но этот триподеро был не слишком умен.  
Возможно – возможно! – он был больным, или старым, или уродом, как ягненок, родившийся недавно у овцы священника. Все знают, что триподеро не забираются так далеко на север. Теплые сухие земли юго-востока, заросли чапараля – их вотчина. Он явился оттуда, этот скот.   
Когда триподеро прошел немного вперед, Ральф подобрал камень и, размахнувшись, запустил его в кусты на противоположной стороне ручья. В кустах зашуршало, и триподеро с топотом устремился на звук.   
Ральф, скорчившийся в своей яме, перекрестился окровавленными пальцами, глядя, как исчезает из виду волочащийся по камням хвост. 

Благополучно спасшийся Канинг сделал то, что было совершенно необходимо сделать после такой встречи: пошел и хорошенько проверил свой тайник с виски.  
Час спустя Ральф вернулся в поселок, пьяный как свинья. Орал, сквернословил и стучал палкой в окна и двери всех домов. Когда он дошел до дома Дерошей, молодой Дерош вышел и без лишних слов насовал Ральфу Канингу в лицо.   
Когда за Дерошем закрылась дверь, Мартин Бут, подглядывавший за потасовкой из-за угла, спешно покинул свой наблюдательный пункт, закинул ружье за спину и углубился в лес по тропе, ведущей к истоку Красного ручья.

Мартин был молодым человеком двадцати лет, слишком тучным, чтобы пускаться в такое путешествие по жаре, но слишком упрямым, чтобы отступить. Уже через пять минут пути он вспотел, через десять расстегнул тугой воротничок, высвобождая толстую шею, через полчаса начал задыхаться. В боку закололо, но Мартин лишь перехватил ружье и зашагал вперед.  
Дойдя до пригорка, где Ральф Канинг получил по башке, он согнал присосавшегося к шее комара, присел и внимательно осмотрел землю. На желтой пыли было множество следов Ральфа, пересекающихся и смазанных, и еще один отпечаток: трехпалый, похожий на куриный, только огромный. И глубокий.   
Мартин вздрогнул и промокнул мокрый лоб платком, покрутился еще вокруг следа и с ружьем наперевес двинулся сквозь кусты, поглядывая то на тропу, то на небо. У оврага он заметил еще один трехпалый отпечаток, заднюю часть которого перечеркнула широкая извилистая полоса. «Хвост, – подумал Мартин, чувствуя, как усиливается сердцебиение. – Это хвост». Еще один, третий отпечаток привел его в отчаяние: это был след мокасина. Почти на цыпочках Мартин подобрался к краю обрыва и заглянул вниз.  
Человек, сидящий на корточках над ручьем, поднял голову и приветственно помахал рукой. У него было скуластое желтое лицо, гладкие волосы, будто стекающие с черепа, и узкие черные глаза.   
– А, это ты, Узумети, – сказал Мартин, тщетно пытаясь скрыть досаду. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– То же, что и ты, – отозвался метис Узумети, зачерпывая воду.   
Мартин неуверенно хохотнул, глядя, как он пьет.  
– Ловишь форель? Ищешь выдру?  
Метис промолчал, и Мартин приободрился.   
– Не самый удачный день, – небрежно сообщил он. – Сейчас сюда притащится толпа народа. Собаки, люди... Старый Канинг допился до того, что увидел на Красном ручье трипода, и этот трипод вроде как бросился на него.  
– Сказки для малышей, – отмахнулся Узумети.  
– Конечно, брехня, – торопливо согласился Мартин. – Чушь жуткая. Все знают, что триподам здесь не место.   
– Все знают, – кивнул Узумети, выпрямляясь и вытирая о штаны мокрые ладони. – Все знают, что недавно на станции обокрали вагон, и если старая скотина Ральф Канинг среди бела дня является пьяный из лесу, значит, где-то под приметной сосной или елью – его тайник.   
Он помолчал, наклонив голову, будто прислушивался к воркованию ручья и цокоту белок.   
– Так что никого не опасайся, Мартин Бут. Никто не придет сейчас ловить Нэхайосси, которого вы называете три-под-эро. Все отправились под Белую скалу – искать порох, и виски, и золото, пока Ральф валяется пьяный в смерть. Я слышу, как лают псы на той стороне долины. Ты первый, кто поспешил посмотреть, с кем же все-таки встретился старый Ральф.   
– А ты? – буркнул Мартин, исподлобья глядя на метиса. – А, Узумети? Почему не ищешь с ними? Я уверен, ты смог бы найти. Ты один из лучших следопытов в поселке.  
– Я давно проверил тайник. Там нет золота, – просто сказал метис, еще сильнее щуря узкие глаза. – И еще потому, что за шкуру взрослого волка дают премию в пять долларов, за осколкового кота – восемь, за Уохчинктонку, который бросается сучьями в лесорубов, – пятнадцать, за веревочника – двадцать пять. За три-под-эро я тоже смогу взять двадцать пять.   
– Двадцать пять! – Мартин огляделся по сторонам, снова вытер вспотевший лоб. – Так много... Этот трипод, он, верно, очень... очень опасен?..   
Метис развеселился. Он не улыбнулся и не засмеялся, но в черных щелках-глазах, когда он посмотрел на Мартина, что-то неуловимо изменилось.   
– Нет, Мартин Бут, – негромко, как ребенку, сказал он. – В этих краях все знают, что Нэхайосси плюется камнями. И немногие – зачем ему длинные ноги.  
– Чтобы догонять жертву, – предположил Мартин и на всякий случай снова огляделся по сторонам. На Красном ручье никого не было видно: ни жаждущего крови триподеро, ни толпы дровосеков с ружьями и топорами, ни их шумных псов. Ровно гудели сосны. Звенели комары.  
– Чтобы подниматься выше деревьев, – сказал Узумети, выбираясь на противоположный берег. – Нэхайосси обычно охотится на птиц. У него очень мягкий рот и совсем нет зубов. Потому он нападает лишь на ту дичь, которая может поместиться у него за щекой.  
– Ну да? – Мартин снова промокнул лоб, теперь уже от растерянности. У него на языке так и вертелся вопрос, не был ли в таком случае и триподеро пьян, если вдруг принял Ральфа Канинга за птицу.   
И как далеко за прошедшее время мог уйти чудо-зверь?  
Мартин еще немного помялся, понизил голос и спросил:  
– А если эти двадцать пять долларов заплачу тебе я... Ты поможешь мне раздобыть тушу? Мне нужно, Узумети. Очень нужно.  
Метис, изучающий землю на той стороне ручья, как раз там, куда Ральф Канинг зашвырнул свой камень, обернулся и долго в молчании смотрел на Мартина. А потом произнес:  
– Пойдем.

– Ты слышал?  
Бабиетта Пек прошлась по засыпанному стружкой полу, воинственно махнула плетеной корзиной и демонстративно опустила ее на верстак.   
Мастер Иезекил Пек смерил дочь взглядом, сдвинул на лоб очки толстого стекла и послушно заглянул в корзину.   
– Что, хорь передушил несушек? – спросил он, окинув взглядом содержимое. – Как-то мало яиц.  
– Нет, – Бабиетта надула губы. – Нет, нет, я про триподеро. Мартин Бут собирается искать в лесах триподеро. Ну, того, которого вроде бы видел Ральф Канинг.   
– Мартин Бут всерьез планирует свое будущее, – мастер Пек опустил очки на положенное им место. – Хотя я думаю, что он слишком хорошего мнения о своих способностях охотника.  
– Жан Дерош тоже будет охотиться, – с вызовом сказала Бабиетта.  
– Очень хорошо, – серьезно кивнул мастер Пек. – Жан – повеса, плясун и хам, будет скверно, если на тебе женится именно он. Зато у триподеро так появится больше шансов быть пойманным. Так что пусть ищут. Надеюсь, они не передумают, а зверь не покинет наши края.  
– Опять ты за свое, – Бабиетта топнула хорошеньким сапожком. – Это просто ужасно. Жан такой красавец, а Мартин мог бы подарить мне на свадьбу шляпу. Шелковую шляпу с лентами под подбородком, как носят в городе! Мартину после смерти старого Бута отошла лесопилка, а Жан бьет пушного зверя почти так же хорошо, как индейцы. А из-за тебя опять они оба день-деньской носятся по лесам. Дай мне уже, наконец, стать чьей-нибудь женой!  
– Деточка моя, – мастер Пек отложил очки и взял в свои маленькие сухие руки ладони Бабиетты. – Тебе было пять в тот год, когда с гор сошел осыпной болтер. Я помню тот день, как сейчас. Мы стояли лагерем у маленького озера, чудного глубокого озера, окруженного высоченными елями, у самого подножья Ломаного пика. И вот сначала над верхушками деревьев послышался вздох, такой, знаешь ли, странный звук, точно воздух засасывало в глубокую пещеру. Собаки залаяли, лошади заржали и начали беспокойно ходить у коновязи, бойцовый петух Билла Уоррена заверещал, а следом легонько содрогнулась земля. И Билл, поглядев на Ломаный пик, воскликнул: «Что там дымит?», потому что далеко-далеко над зеленым склоном вился такой вроде бы туман. Это уже потом я узнал, что за болтером стелется хвост из поднятой им пыли, земляной взвеси и щепок вывороченных деревьев. И тогда я завопил: «Землетрясение!», потому что земля задрожала, и дрожь нарастала и нарастала, а на лесистом склоне Ломаного пика обозначилась широкая полоса, и эта полоса все увеличивалась, а потом мы услышали грохот, и рев, и треск. Адский шум приближался. Деревья в лесу ломались, как прутики, или отлетали с корнем, и вот, не успели мы с Биллом и глазом моргнуть, как все было кончено: с ревом, какого не услышишь даже от паровоза, бешено вращая глазами, в долину сошел болтер. Я затрудняюсь сказать тебе, какого он был размера: все, что я видел, – черную тушу и огромную пасть, и туша эта закрывала от меня небо, и горы, и сосны, и сводчатая зеленая пасть у него была как тоннель, как пещера, куда там киту Ионы. И этой пастью, как огромным ковшом, болтер смел и лес, и подлесок, и живущих в лесу птиц, и зверье, и охотников, и работающих на склоне лесорубов. И наш лагерь. Я стоял чуток в стороне, так и уцелел, потому что, когда разверзся самый ад, мы с Биллом упали в озеро. Так, по пояс в воде, мы и дрожали, не осмеливаясь выбраться на сушу, пока за нами не прислали лодку. А болтер просто захлопнул пасть и уполз, поглотив все, что успел захватить.   
Бабиетта слушала отца с выражением величайшего терпения на лице.  
– Мама твоя тогда погибла, – чуть тише добавил мастер Пек. – Хорошо, что тебя еще накануне увезли к доктору на другую сторону озера. И тогда я поклялся, дитя. Я поклялся, что пройдет тридцать лет, и ни один житель этой страны не будет знать, как выглядели веревочник или снежный бассет, если только не придет в мой музей. Музей редких и вымерших тварей Иезекила Пека.  
– Никто не придет в твой музей, потому что он находится в сарае в лесной глуши, – сказала Бабиетта, высвобождая кисть из рук отца. – Да и некому будет пополнять его, потому что, к несчастью, у тебя всего одна дочь, которую ты можешь продать тому, кто притащит тебе диковинку.  
– Кто добудет мне самую диковинку! – поднял палец Иезекил Пек. – Или же тому, кто натащит их больше.   
Бабиетта покачалась на носках сапог – взад-вперед.  
– Мартин милый, но он заработает удар, если будет лазать по склонам. А Жан Дерош все равно не сможет добыть тебе болтера, – сказала она, отвернувшись. Ковырнула пальцем каплю смолы на дверном косяке вместе с прилипшей к ней толстой ночной бабочкой. – Человеку такое и не по силам.  
– С Божьей помощью человеку по силам все, – возразил ей отец. – С Божьей помощью и динамитом человеку под силу даже болтер. Пусть кто-нибудь из твоих кавалеров для начала добудет мне триподеро, которого выгнало в леса освоение западных земель. А насчет болтера не волнуйся: уже два с половиной года, как ему пришел конец, когда он в очередной раз соскользнул с крутого склона – прямо на каменоломню. Парень, работавший там, не растерялся и зашвырнул ему в пасть динамит. Вот был бы славный жених для тебя, да, боюсь, он до сих пор не оправился от контузии. Я наводил справки, когда искал останки болтера.  
Мастер Пек любовно протер тряпочкой отполированный кусок челюстной кости, служащий ему верстаком.  
– А теперь иди и не мешай мне работать.   
Когда Бабиетта послушно вышла, прижимая к груди корзину с яйцами, ее отец принялся набивать опилками твердолобого осколкового кота, обычный экспонат «Лавки чучельных дел мастера Иезекила Пека».

Местность за Красным ручьем понемногу понижалась; сухой и чистый сосновый лес сменили лиственницы, орех и осина, все чаще попадались бочажки, затопленные водой. Где-то в ветвях отчаянно куковала кукушка, ей вторило размеренное лягушачье кваканье. В кустах сновала разная мелкая птица.   
Следуя указаниям Узумети, Мартин Бут все чаще сходил с тропы, проверяя кочки. Он устал и перемазался, как сам черт. Наконец, метис, оставшийся чем-то довольным, решительно завернул к югу.   
– Мне показалось, след ведет в другом направлении, – сказал Мартин, с укором глядя на потертую бахрому на куртке Узумети.  
– След ведет во всех направлениях, – равнодушно отозвался тот. – Нэхайосси петляет и топчется, возвращается и пересекает свой путь. Но ты прав, свежий отпечаток сейчас смотрит на север.  
– Тогда почему…  
– Почему мы забираем на юго-восток? Потому что держим путь к моей хижине. Мы нашли место, где Нэхайосси бывает чаще всего, и теперь нам много чего понадобится для охоты, Мартин Бут. Лопаты, чтобы вырыть глубокую яму. И кусок парусины, чтобы застелить ее сверху дерном. А еще три, а лучше четыре медвежьих капкана. И порядком зерна.  
– Зерна?!  
– Для щеглов, – Узумети обернулся, посмотрел непроницаемым взглядом. – Помнишь, что я говорил про птиц? Мы наловим щеглов и привяжем их над нашей ямой, пусть прыгают и кричат. Сейчас хорошее время: птенцы учатся летать…  
– Птенцы, лопаты, парусина… – повторил Мартин, оглядываясь назад. – Сколько это все займет времени? Мне надо скорее, Узумети. Я не могу сидеть в засаде дни напролет и ждать.   
– Тогда к черту птенцов, – задумчиво сказал Узумети. – Иди и приведи Ральфа Канинга.  
– Ральфа? Зачем? – Мартин испугался. – У него язык как помело.   
– Сделать из него наживку, – Узумети беззвучно шел вперед. – Потому что триподеро пометил его.  
Мартин выразительно промолчал, перелезая через поваленный комель, и метис снизошел до объяснений:  
– На пригорке над Красным ручьем я нашел это, – он полез в суму и продемонстрировал Мартину кусок камня. – Думаю, раз в жизни Ральф Канинг сказал правду: Нэхайосси на него бросился. Не знаю, чем так полюбился Нэхайосси Ральф Канинг. Может, он так воняет, что это подействовало, как снадобье из бобровых желез, которым я иногда брызгаю лисьи капканы. Есть же лисы, что наслаждаются запахом всякой тухлятины. А значит, лучше приманки нам не найти.  
– Ты предлагаешь использовать для наживки человека?!  
– Не обязательно целиком; достаточно будет принести палец или скальп…   
С последним словом Узумети обернулся и сощурился: у Мартина мелькнула мысль, что метис наслаждается моментом.  
– Про Ральфа – это была шутка. Держись от него подальше – дурной он человек. Готовь зерно, Мартин Бут.  
– Слушай, ты же не шутишь обо всем остальном? – после долгого молчания спросил Мартин, ковыряя засохшую на рукаве грязь. – Тут где-то таскается жуткого вида создание о трех ногах, а я буду ползать в кустах, как дурак, отлавливая птенцов, на потеху всему поселку… Может, ты считаешь, что двадцать пять долларов – недостаточно хорошая цена? А может, ты сам понятия не имеешь, как следует охотиться на триподеро? – он сжал кулаки и шагнул вперед. – Может, ты ничего, кроме мускусных крыс, не ловил, куда там особым животным!  
– Назад! – резко сказал Узумети, и тут за спиной Мартина грохнуло. И почти одновременно с этим от ствола лиственницы с визгом откололся кусочек коры и упал Мартину под ноги. Мартин, послушно шарахнувшийся в сторону, тяжело обернулся.  
– Что это было? – пробормотал он и, нахмурившись, уставился на белое облачко дыма, рассеивающееся среди деревьев. В зарослях лещины едва угадывался силуэт человека, медленно опускавшего ружье. Шляпа у него была украшена красными перьями куропатки.  
– Это молодой Дерош, – сказал Узумети, не двигаясь с места.   
– Вижу, – пробормотал Мартин, делая шаг назад. – Какого черта! Он совсем спятил! Ты видел? Он пытался меня убить!  
Человек на другом краю поляны угрожающе потряс ружьем и исчез в просвете между больших валунов.  
– Я так не думаю, – рассудительно сказал Узумети. – Жан Дерош меткий охотник. Хотел бы – убил.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга.  
– Я думаю, он хотел напугать, – добавил Узумети. – А зачем – тебе известно лучше меня. Я сказал: «Ты первый, кто поспешил пуститься за Нэхайосси». Так вот, Мартин Бут, он – второй.

В лесу пахло тиной.   
По вечерам Узумети разводил костер, набивал трубку табаком и сосновой стружкой, и тогда по воздуху плыл густой теплый запах бальзамической сосны, но сегодня в лесу воняло – гнилью, прелыми листьями, выброшенными на берег кувшинками. Мартин на четвереньках выбрался из палатки, высморкался в два пальца и сморщился: вонь доставала, несмотря на насморк. Он простыл из-за ночевок на лапнике, а может, просквозило, пока махал лопатой на ветерке. Ям они понарыли великое множество. Пока что в них попался один кабан и один крот, да еще ужей понаползло, как в змеиный день.  
– Так таки расскажи про особых зверей, Узумети, – попросил Мартин и приложился к кружке с горячим чаем. Быстро темнело. Ночь обещала быть безлунной. – Кого еще тебе довелось видеть. Кого – поймать.  
Узумети одобрительно усмехнулся.  
– Ты начинаешь соображать. «Поймать» и «видеть» – это две разные истории. Даже «видеть» и «смотреть» – две совсем разные. Не все из того, о чем рассказывают по факториям, правда. Люди часто видят в лесу то, что им хочется увидеть. Почему за осколковых котов дают всего по восемь долларов премии, хотя иногда леса от них очень страдают? Уж ты, как хозяин лесопилки, должен об этом знать.  
– Потому что лесорубы склонны каждую отскочившую щепку и подрубленный не с той стороны ствол приписывать осколковым котам, – гнусаво сказал Мартин и чихнул. – Несчастных случаев очень много. Как известно, лес рубят – щепки летят. Опять же, бури… Послушать дровосеков, так коты почему-то охотней всего безобразничают у моря, где и так сильные шторма…  
– Так и есть, – Узумети пошарил палкой в костре. – Мне говорили, каждый месяц в Гудзонское общество приносят с десяток разных котов. Иногда детенышей рыси или пантеры, а иногда просто котов из канавы, тех, что покрупнее. И у каждого разбит лоб, потому что добытчик идет с историей, как он обманул зверя, вставив в ствол дерева стальную пластину.   
Уземети плюнул на землю.  
– Ужас, – Мартин зевнул. – Ну, а ты сам, ты видел осколкового кота?  
– Ловил нескольких. Один мне руку разодрал, – метис сделал длинное движение вдоль всего предплечья и кисти. – Другой загрыз мою собаку и провонял палатку. Мех у них никудышный даже зимой, а нрав дикий. Дурные животные. Но посмотреть, как настоящий осколковый кот разбегается и разбивает лбом дерево, – это многого стоит. Правда, их здесь больше нет. Я убил последнего.   
– Жаль, – пробормотал Мартин. – Кстати о вони. Мы плохо разбили лагерь в этот раз. Что это так смердит? Дышать невозможно, – он снова чихнул. – Должно быть, из болота.  
– Да нет, – Узумети затянулся, медленно выдохнул дым. Поджал под себя ноги. – Дело в другом. Иногда люди, наоборот, смотрят в лес – и не видят того, что он им показывает.   
Он наклонился вперед и негромко сказал:  
– У тебя за спиной стоит сквонк. Обернись влево, но медленно. Не стоит его пугать.  
Мартин, будто его схватил прострел, повернул голову влево, и увидел глаза, огромные, черные и слезящиеся. В их влажном блеске отражалось пламя костра. Сквонк смотрел на огонь, а потом опустил веки и вдруг глянул прямо на Мартина. Мартин оцепенел, у него мелькнула мысль, что он никогда в жизни ни у одного живого существа не видел таких умных и таких несчастных глаз. Одновременно с этим нос резанула новая волна болотной вони, приправленная запахом тухлых яиц. Наверно, из-за этого Мартин как-то неловко пошевелился, и сквонк исчез. Кусты черемухи качнулись, и Мартин успел только увидеть удаляющийся в темноту хвост. Тоненький, будто кабаний, с жалкой кисточкой на конце.   
– Это?.. – он повернулся к метису, едва дыша. – Это что, и правда?..  
– Сквонк, – кивнул Узумети и поднял палку. – Слушай!  
Несколько мгновений в чаще было тихо – не считая шума листвы, ежиного топота и далекой перебранки каких-то ночных птиц, а потом звуки леса перекрыл тоненький плач.  
Он был такой горький, такой надрывный и искренний, что Мартин вцепился в кору бревна, на котором сидел, так, что побелели пальцы.   
Кто-то рыдал посреди леса, стонал, бормотал и прихлюпывал, трубно сморкался, на мгновение затихал – и снова срывался в бесконечный поток слез.  
– Этого не может быть, – Мартина передернуло. – Это прямо как… человек.   
– Это плачет сквонк, – Узумети положил руки на колени. – Говорят, жалуется на то, что родился таким безобразным. Это правда, уродливей зверя нет. Ты успел его рассмотреть?  
– Нет, я не… – Мартин вполз в палатку и появился оттуда уже с ружьем. – Узумети, чего ты сидишь, это же наш шанс. К черту трипода, мне уже надоело рыть ямы и привязывать перепуганных птенцов, которые срут мне на руки. Давай окружим его, и я завтра же притащу его старому Пеку. Сквонк умеет защищаться? Он опасен?  
– Мартин Бут, если ты решишь охотиться на сквонка, наши пути разойдутся, – сказал Узумети, не двигаясь с места.   
Мартин молча опустил ружье.  
– Потому что безобиднее твари в этих лесах нет, – метис вытряхнул трубку в огонь. – А больше причин убивать сквонка нет. Ни шкура, ни мясо его вонючее никуда не годятся, даже как приманка. Он не нападает на лесорубов и горняков, не портит посевы и имущество, не заманивает путников в топь, просто иногда оплакивает в глуши свою долю – и всё. Мой народ говорит: убивать сквонка – плохая примета.  
Мартин пнул головешку, выпавшую из костра. Темнота разорвалась ворохом искр.  
– Ты, никак, насмехаешься надо мной, Узумети, – сказал он, откашлявшись. – Мы охотимся на триподеро, который питается птичками, и ты сам рассказывал мне, как поймал и продал вери-верихвостку какому-то городскому типу, а уж смешнее и безобиднее зверюшки нет! Почему сейчас тебя вдруг заело…  
Не дослушав, Узумети размахнулся и подбросил вверх палку, которой мешал угли. Вертясь, она описала широкую дугу и канула по ту сторону кустов. Плач в чаще оборвался. Послышались удаляющийся топот и расстроенное бормотание, и снова все стихло.  
– Убивать сквонка нельзя, – повторил Узумети. – Это никому не принесет счастья. Вряд ли девушка, из-за которой ты задержался в этих местах, будет рада, если ты положишь к ее порогу бородавчутую и вонючую шкуру сквонка.   
– Да что ты знаешь! – рявкнул Мартин. – Что б ты понимал!  
Он сорвал с бревна одеяло, на котором сидел, выкрикнул: «Завтра я возвращаюсь!», и, отвернувшись от Узумети, в неверном свете костра очутился перед склонившейся к нему мордой триподеро.  
Триподеро стоял, наклонив голову, и округлое черное отверстие его рта смотрело прямо на Мартина. Из вытянутых в трубочку губ дуло горячим влажным ветром – ровно, как из сопла кузнечных мехов. Правая щека трипода сильно оттопыривалась. Взгляд небольших глаз, окруженным третьим веком, был бессмысленным и любопытным одновременно – как у курицы. И под этим куриным взглядом Мартин мгновенно ощутил себя червяком, которого сейчас склюют.  
Позади раздался щелчок: Узумети взвел курок ружья.  
Триподеро немедленно шевельнулся, наклонил голову на другой бок и уставился Мартину за спину. А затем одновременно грянули выстрел и громкое «Пу!», и пуля с визгом ушла куда-то в сторону, триподеро вильнул толстым хвостом, разметывая головешки костра, и вознесся, взлетел на удлинившихся ногах высоко над Мартином. И оттуда, сверху, он еще раз прицельно плюнул в Узумети: Мартин услыхал, как тот зло вскрикнул. А потом на них с метисом обрушился град камней, мелких и противных, как дробины.   
– Бут! – крикнул Узумети, и Мартин спохватился, вскинул ружье и выстрелил наугад, куда-то в покрытое не то мехом, не то перьями брюхо. Раздался странный звук, будто лопнул натянутый барабан. Мартина обдало теплой жижей. Ноги, похожие на ствол подзорной трубы, вздрогнули и резко укоротились. Мартин уронил ружье и прикрыл голову, опасаясь, что триподеро вот-вот рухнет на него. И тогда под ноги Мартину свалилось что-то округлое и скользкое. Он схватил это, посмотрел и заорал: у него в ладонях лежал птенец, окруженный плотной перламутровой оболочкой, пронизанной багровыми сосудами. Из лопнувшего живота триподеро к птенцу тянулись длинные жгуты и потеки густой слизи.  
«Полупереваренный обед», – с омерзением подумал Мартин и отшвырнул трупик в сторону. А триподеро качнулся вперед, вильнул хвостом и вдруг пнул Мартина так, что тот повалился на перезаряжающего ружье Узумети и на палатку. В наступившей бестолковой кутерьме, сопровождаемой руганью и шумом, Мартин пропустил момент, когда чудесный зверь развернулся и исчез в лесу.  
– Вот же дрянь, – простонал Мартин, когда Узумети вновь развел костер. Они обозревали растерзанный лагерь. – Он был почти наш, а теперь надо снова идти за ним. Ненавижу.  
– Ты его подстрелил, – утешительно сказал метис. Он нашел под корягой оброненную трубку и выглядел очень довольным. – Он истечет кровью. Завтра мы подберем его тушу в лесу.  
– Нет, надо идти сейчас, – Мартин лихорадочно собирал мешок. – Мы не одни его ищем. Мало ли, кто придет на выстрелы. Падальщиков полно…  
– Завтра утром, – повторил Узумети. – В темноте мы будем метаться, как слепые котята.  
– Я иду сейчас, – упрямо сказал Мартин. – Я уже послушался тебя и не выстрелил в сквонка. Сиди здесь, если хочешь, я справлюсь. Да и двадцать пять долларов сэкономлю. В конце концов, это я его подстрелил.  
Мартин метался по оврагам до самого утра. Рассвет застал его на излучине маленькой лесной речки, спящим сидя, привалившись к стволу дерева, с ружьем между колен.  
Он не нашел триподеро, ни живого, ни мертвого. Ни следов крови. Ни просто следов.

Вечером следующего дня, когда мрачный, как туча, Мартин вышел на крыльцо торгового склада, куда ходил за патронами, со скамьи навстречу ему поднялась девушка.  
– Здравствуй, Бабиетта, – вымученно улыбнулся Мартин, розовея лицом.  
– И ты здравствуй, – сказала Бабиетта и сдула покачивающийся у щеки золотистый локон. Мартин порозовел еще больше.  
– Как дела? – рискнул он. – Как поживает твой досточтимый отец?  
– Мартин, – перебила его Бабиетта. – Я очень устала.  
Повисло молчание, разбавляемое лаем поселковых собак, визгом пилы в отдалении и смехом пробегавших мимо крыльца детей.  
– Я совсем здесь зачахну, Мартин, среди опилок, чучел и ужасных людей. Работы я не боюсь, и в хозяйстве у меня все как надо, но я очень хочу в город. Туда, где музыка, фонари, экипажи, дороги мощеные. Ты что-нибудь думаешь делать на этот счет? Как у тебя дела?  
– Я делаю, – сказал Мартин. – Ты же знаешь, я делаю.  
– Давай убежим, – сказала Бабиетта.  
Он молчал, поэтому она добавила:  
– Просто сбежим и все. И уже в городе найдем толкового управляющего лесопилкой. Вот увидишь, дела пойдут в гору, когда я возьмусь за тебя.  
Мартин стиснул зубы.  
– Ты сама не знаешь, о чем говоришь. Я обещал твоему отцу. И я не хочу, чтобы в поселке про тебя говорили плохо. И я должен, черт, я должен уже, наконец, это сделать!  
– Ты дурак, Мартин Бут, – сказала Бабиетта. – Такой же, как и все остальные. И еще ты ужасно выглядишь и пахнешь болотом. Ладно, ищи своего зверя. Надеюсь, ты не напорешься в лесу на какой-нибудь сук и не свалишься без сил где-нибудь в овраге. Я еще немного подожду.

За углом склада Мартина встретил удар в челюсть.  
– Эй! – возопил Мартин, оседая на землю. Жан Дерош, поджидавший в засаде, схватил его за грудки и приложил спиной о бревенчатую стену.  
– Держись от нее подальше, жирдяй, – сказал Жан и ударил снова. Когда он занес руку в третий раз, Мартин с ревом перехватил ее и с силой толкнул Дероша назад. Мартин был тяжелее, поэтому Жану пришлось отступить. Мартин тут же изловчился и врезал ему по кривящимся губам. И еще раз – по скуле.   
Оба покатились в пыли.  
– Развлекайся с бревнами!   
– Женись на козе!  
Жан вывернулся, встал, вытирая разбитую губу.  
– Ты ничтожество, не сумел найти зверя с пропоротым брюхом. Не ходи в лес, Бут, оставь охоту настоящим мужчинам.   
– Откуда? – спросил Мартин. – Откуда ты зна…  
– Пока ты тратил время на помесь свиньи и птицы, я выследил годага, – сказал Жан, наклонившись к самому лицу Мартина.  
Тот засмеялся.  
– Годага, – он смотрел на Жана, все еще сидя на земле, и хохотал. – А почему не сразу болтера?  
– Потому что болтеров больше нет, а годаг есть, – Жан отряхнул куртку от пыли. – И я нашел кое-где в лесу меченые им деревья.   
Мартин сложил руки на животе.  
– Дерош, – начал он, – годаг – это такая жуткая тварь, что если один из них появился здесь, надо собирать народ и идти на него всем миром. Ничего хорошего нельзя ожидать от животного, любимой пищей которого является дикобраз. Я слышал, что приключилось с парнем, который заснул под дубом, где годаг обычно копал желуди. Беднягу загнали на дерево, и он просидел там четыре дня, а годаг караулил его и приходил почесаться о ствол головой, а когда ему надоело, он просто подрыл дерево, и оно упало. Тому парню отгрызли стопы, кисти и нос, и я лучше встречусь с разъяренным медведем, чем с добродушно настроенным годагом.   
– Это потому, что ты трус, – сказал Жан и повернулся к Мартину спиной.  
– У тебя ничего не выйдет, – Мартин уверился, что беседует с будущим покойником, поэтому старался говорить в эту спину доброжелательно. – Чтоб охотиться на таких зверей, надо знать их повадки, иначе тебе отгрызут кулаки, которыми ты безостановочно машешь, и вот тогда я еще раз посмеюсь над тобой.  
– Мне есть, к кому обратиться, – отрезал Жан и зашагал прочь. Мартин с трудом встал и поплелся следом. Ему совершенно не хотелось продолжать «дружескую беседу», но последние слова посеяли в нем тяжелые сомнения.  
Пройдя за Жаном на задворки трактира, он убедился в своих подозрениях.  
– Хау, Узумети. Теперь ты, значит, ему помогаешь?  
Метис не ответил. Жан повернул к Мартину распухшее лицо.  
– Ты еще здесь? Я ведь могу тебя измолотить!  
– Я не с тобой разговариваю. Ну, так как, Узумети?  
– Ты ведь решил ходить по лесам в одиночку, – пожал плечами метис. – А я зарабатываю, как умею. И к тому же мне хочется принять участие в охоте на годага. Безоары из его желудка охраняют от дурных сил.  
Мартин кивнул. Говорить больше было не о чем, и все-таки он спросил:  
– Так сколько ты берешь за годага, Узумети?  
– Не говори ему! – вскинулся Жан, но Узумети спокойно ответил:  
– Пятьдесят.  
Мартин развел руками.  
– Ух ты! Целое состояние. Только почему ты уверен, что у Жана есть такие деньги? Дерош, ты что, ограбишь банк, чтобы расплатиться?  
– Отдам ружье, – просто сказал Жан. – Или лодку, сукно, удочки, свои капканы. Порох. Меха, которые набью зимой. Все отдам. Только после того, как получу годага. И Бабиетту.

– Эй, сынок.  
Мартин поморщился, как от зубной боли. С самой драки за складом за ним тенью ходил еще один человек, и тень эта страшно воняла, была небрита и нетвердо держалась на ногах. Вот и сейчас при его приближении к дому тень поднялась из зарослей цветущей крапивы.  
– Ты, мистер Бут. Я к тебе обращаюсь. Удалось вам поймать моего трехлапого гада?  
Мартин молча примеривался наколоть дров, а Ральф Канинг маячил у него за спиной и жаловался.  
– Тот еще гад. Хвостатый! А рот! Это же не рот, а настоящая пушка. Удалось вам его подбить?  
– Замолчи! – попросил Мартин.  
– Вижу, что не удалось, – неожиданно трезвым голосом произнес Ральф Канинг, и Мартин даже обернулся взглянуть на такую диковинку. – Твоя беда в том, мистер Бут, что ты связался не с тем человеком. И зачем было идти к краснорожему ублюдку? Как будто в поселке нет больше людей, знающих, как обращаться с «особой дичью»! Вот я – знающий, – Ральф выдержал недоверчивый взгляд Мартина. – Не веришь? А ведь это я добыл агропельтера, еще когда работал на лесопилке твоего дяди, и все, кто постарше, об этом помнят, спроси хоть кого. Такая он сука был, этот агропельтер, такой паразит, целый сезон изводил лесорубов, никакой возможности работать не давал. Когда мы с парнями шли в лес, ни дня не проходило без несчастного случая. И вроде мы каждый раз выбирали новое место, а этот сученыш уже был тут как тут. То свесится с ветки, то выскочит из дупла и как огреет дубиной, то из-под корней высунется, ткнет длинной палкой парню промеж ног. Доходило не то что до увечий – до смертоубийства. Глядишь – а парень, который пошел вместе с тобой обрубать сучья, уже лежит с проломленной головой, или в спине у него торчит кол, прямо напротив сердца. Жуткое дело, люди боялись ходить в лес. А ведь я нашел на засранца управу. Сделал соломенное чучелко, обрядил в штаны и рубашку, положил рядом топор. Вроде как мужик остановился передохнуть на солнышке. Агропельтер мой кидался ветками, а тому хоть бы хны, агропельтер озлился, бросился на него – и прилип.   
Ральф харкнул на землю.   
– Да, – вынужденно согласился Мартин. – Узумети тоже говорил, что один из работников лесопилки как-то поймал Уочинктонку. Только я не знал, что это был ты, Ральф.  
– Ну, еще бы, – кивнул Ральф Канинг. – Скажет он про меня. Узумети! Этот беспородный ублюдок слишком много о себе думает. Ты знаешь, что он обирает чужие силки и капканы? За такое и убить не грех.  
Ральф еще раз сплюнул.   
– Что, не веришь? А поспорим на что хочешь, что он наведывался в мой тайник!  
Мартин смутился, а Канинг захохотал.  
– Во-от. Ты знаешь об этом. Но чего-то у вас с ним не вышло дружбы, я погляжу?  
– Мы поссорились из-за сквонка, – неохотно признался Мартин, увязывая дрова в поленницу. – Узумети не позволил мне застрелить его. А триподеро я упустил. А теперь они вместе с Дерошем идут на годага.  
– Сквонк? Ты сказал «сквонк»? Так чего же ты тут страдаешь, сынок?!  
– Ральф, – Мартин повернулся, упер руки в бока. – Чего тебе от меня надо?  
– Хочу помочь тебе, парень.   
– Хочешь подзаработать за мой счет, – отрезал Мартин. – Знаешь, я уже сыт по горло рытьем ям по чужим указкам. И пока что не хочу идти в лес. Мне надо подумать насчет того триподеро, понять, что я упустил. А ты мне очень мешаешь.  
– Засунь свои деньги в самое глубокое дупло, какое найдешь, – четко сказал Ральф Канинг. – Я просто хочу утереть им нос. Этому краснорожему ублюдку и драчливому зазнайке, сыну Дерошей. Поколотил он меня, ишь ты. Меня бы вполне устроило, если бы, пока они там убиваются о годага, ты обвенчался с Бабиеттой Пек. Их охота будет долгой, ну а ты тем временем можешь поймать сквонка. Старый Пек изойдет на слюни, лишь бы заполучить его.  
– Узу… Метис сказал, убить сквонка – позор для охотника.  
Ральф Канинг захохотал.   
– Ты его видел, парень? Видел сквонка?  
– Нет. Не успел рассмотреть.  
«Только глаза», – подумал Мартин.  
– Это же ходячая казнь египетская. Безнадежно ущербная тварь. Покончить с его страданиями – честное дело. Милосердное и полезное ввиду женитьбы.   
Не отвечая, Мартин поднялся на крыльцо, собираясь захлопнуть дверь перед носом Ральфа Канинга, но тут из соседнего дома вышла Бабиетта. Один из последних закатных лучей, проскользнувший из-за верхушек елей, упал на ее волосы, позолотив их нимбом. Бабиетта погладила кошку и звонко захохотала, увидев, как мальчишки гоняют друг к другу палочками перепуганного енота.  
– У меня есть план, – пробубнил Ральф Канинг, проследив взгляд Мартина. – И я готов им поделиться.  
Мартин Бут вздохнул и посторонился в дверном проеме, пытаясь втянуть толстый живот.  
– Заходи.

– Не нравится мне погода, – буркнул Мартин, взглянув на небо.   
На лес стремительно опускались сумерки. Было очень тихо: птицы умолкли в гнездах, ветер не качал деревья, и каждая ветка, на которую случалось наступить, ломалась с сухим треском, похожим на выстрел. Свет был желтым, а тени – чернущими.   
– Точно, будет гроза, – согласился Ральф.  
Они закончили устанавливать последний капкан и оглядели свою работу. Мартин хмурился. Он здорово сомневался в исходе мероприятия: капканы были установлены небрежно, Ральф делал все голыми руками, не заботясь о запахе, который может оставить. Мартин еле вытребовал у него право окурить капканы, а на предложение капнуть на приманку настойкой из бобровой струи Ральф презрительно рассмеялся:  
– Мы же тут не на лисицу охотимся.   
Кроме того, Мартина смущал выбор места для западни. Ральф затащил его на гору, и они расположились на маленькой площадке над обрывом, поросшей хвойными кустами. Мартина терзали сомнения: какой зверь в здравом уме придет на такой отшиб?  
– Что, дадим им теперь выстояться? – спросил Мартин, разгребая песок над ловушками еловой веткой. Он устал и хотел уйти отсюда как можно скорее, хоть и был благодарен, что Ральф не заставляет его рыть новые ямы.  
Канинг покачал головой.   
– Не будем тянуть. Ночь приближается. Это лучшее время для охоты на сквонка, хотя в ноябрьские заморозки, я слышал, его вообще можно найти по дорожке из замерзших слез. Но до ноября малышке Пек точно не доходить свободной девушкой, так что начнем сегодня.  
– Ральф, – Мартин все-таки решился высказать то, что его смущало больше всего. – Почему ты вообще решил, что сквонка следует искать здесь? У нас нет ни дорожки слез, ни собаки, которая бы его выследила, и вообще-то я видел сквонка в лагере Узумети, совсем далеко отсюда…  
Канинг засмеялся полным табачной жвачки ртом, похлопал Мартина по плечу, пересек площадку и дернул за густо покрытую тонкими острыми листьями ветку, усыпанную крошечными шишками.  
– Не волнуйся, сынок. Если в этих краях вообще обитает сквонк, он с охотой придет сюда, и никак иначе. Видишь эту кору? Это тсуга. Ничто так не любо безобразной скотинке, как поплакать в зарослях тсуговых деревьев. Поэтому-то сквонки живут в основном в Пенсильвании.   
– А если сквонк сегодня решит поплакать под какой-нибудь другой тсугой? – спросил Мартин, разглядывая необычный узор хвои.  
– У него ничего не выйдет, потому что в наших краях тсуги нигде больше не растут.  
– Уверен?  
– Я же лесоруб, – исподлобья глянул Ральф Канинг и засмеялся коротко и сердито. – Хоть и бывший. Да и ты, как хозяин лесопилки, должен бы разбираться в породе!  
– Так и есть, – Мартин выставил перед собой ладони, удивленный этой вспышкой. – Ты все правильно говоришь. Не злись.  
Они прибрали за собой, и тут Мартина осенило.  
– А наживку, наживку-то! Давай мясо, или что там у тебя!  
Ральф снова засмеялся.  
– Ты понятия не имеешь, как следует охотиться на сквонка, сынок. Его не интересует еда. Думаю, его вечно мокрый нос настолько забит соплями, что он никакого запаха не уловит. Нет, сквонка приманивают на другое. Повернись-ка лицом к обрыву. Да, да, так, чтобы тебя было слышно всему лесу. И начинай.  
– Что еще начинать?..  
– Плачь!

Мартин маялся.  
– Охо-хо-хо, о-хо-хо, ай-яй-яй-яй-яй, – уныло выводил он, боясь обернуться через плечо, чтобы не увидеть лица Ральфа Канинга. Он чувствовал себя очень глупо. Голосить, когда ты взрослый мужчина, на глазах у другого человека, пусть даже это всего лишь пропойца Ральф, оказалось ужасным делом. К тому же, гроза, подбиравшаяся к ним с запада, уже дала о себе знать. На щеку Мартина упала первая капля.  
Ральф Канинг хлопнул себя по колену.  
– Что с тобой, парень, ты ни черта не стараешься! Ты же говорил, что видел сквонка, значит, слыхал, как он ревет! Ну-ка замолчи. Дай я сам, – он прочистил горло. – Так. А-а-а, а-а-а, ай-ай-ай-ай-ай-ай-а, у-а-а-а-у, ой-ой-ой-ой-ой, ы-ы-ы, ы-ы, у-у-у-у!  
– Похоже, – с удивлением шепнул Мартин. – Похоже, Ральф! У меня так не получалось.   
– Верно, нечего тебе еще как следует оплакивать, сынок, – буркнул Ральф Канинг, и снова Мартин ощутил его косой недобрый взгляд. Ральф был трезв уже три с половиной дня, – с тех пор, как они заключили свой уговор над поленницей в доме Мартина, – и поэтому, наверное, время от времени чувствовал себя дурно.  
– Давай, я продолжу, – предложил Мартин, почувствовав слабый укол жалости. – Я помоложе. Отдохни.  
– Голоси, – согласился Ральф и, взяв ружье, встал с камня, – голоси, будто ты старый безобразный сквонк, который уже отчаялся, что однажды его найдет и полюбит другой уродец. Я покараулю.  
Он скрылся за деревьями, которые уже тревожно скрипели под порывами ветра. На Мартина снова упала капля. А следом зачастил дождь, поливая опавшие иголки.  
«Да конечно. Придет зверь в такую погоду», – подумал Мартин, однако надвинул шляпу пониже и продолжил свое унылое занятие.  
Загрохотал гром. Стало темно, как ночью.  
– Черт! – сказал Мартин. – А-а-а-а! У-у-у, ой-ой-ой-ой-ой-ой, о, ч-черт, Ральф, если ты проболтаешься об этом, я тебе не прощу, о-о-о…  
Хлынуло.  
– Черт! – повторил Мартин с непередаваемым выражением. Дождь колотил его по спине и по голове, ослеплял, оглушал, заливался в рот. За шиворот стекали холодные струи. Молния высветила склон и верхушки елей под обрывом.  
– Да к черту! – проорал Мартин в третий раз и утер мокрый нос.   
Дождь пах болотной тиной и немного – тухлыми яйцами.  
Мартин опустился на корточки.  
– Ральф, – напряженно сказал он через плечо, – этот запах…  
Ему никто не ответил. Ветер раскачивал ветви и пригибал деревья. Гром еще раз раскатился над лесом, и в его затихающем отзвуке Мартин услышал, как кто-то приближался по тропке, ведущей на площадку. И этот кто-то пыхтел, как кузнечные меха, и время от времени протяжно вздыхал.   
Всхлипывая с утроенным пылом, Мартин отполз за валун и высунулся оттуда. Дождь поливал как из ведра. Сверкнула молния, и Мартин увидел сквонка, неподвижно стоящего у края тропки.  
Размерами сквонк походил на крупную свинью, у него были грустные вислые уши и брыли до самых колен. Пятнистая кожа, насколько сумел разглядеть Мартин, жесткая, как чешуя, была сплошь покрыта струпьями и бородавками, и кое-где чешуйки лопнули и сочились сукровицей. Беловатые пятнышки гноя усеивали морду. На хребте пучками топорщилась щетина.   
«И все?» – подумал Мартин. Сквонк выглядел отталкивающе, но никакого устрашающего уродства Мартин у него не заметил. «Все врут люди», – с досадой решил он.  
Сквонк, омываемый ливнем, робко ступил на площадку и приветственно хлюпнул. Уши его задвигались, тоненький хвостик, который Мартин в прошлый раз не успел толком разглядеть, заработал, как у щенка.   
Мартин лихорадочно соображал, что делать дальше. Где-то рядом должен был ждать Канинг с ружьем, но Мартин не был уверен, можно ли на него положиться.   
Гроза разошлась не на шутку. Молнии шпарили одна за другой, освещая лес холодным белым светом. Сквонк сделал еще несколько шажков. Он почти обошел камень, за которым сидел Мартин.   
Мартин пошевелился, удобнее упираясь коленями в землю, и сквонк замер.  
– Ах-ах-ах-ах, – пробормотал Мартин. – У-у-у-у.  
И, плавным движением подняв ружье, взвел курок.  
Они со сквонком смотрели друг на друга. Сквозь прицел была видна грустная морда с огромными влажными глазами, внимательными, как у человека. По наростам на носу сквонка струилась вода, хотя Мартин не сомневался, что сейчас это не слезы, а дождь.   
Бока сквонка медленно поднимались и опадали. Он опустился на задние лапы, хвостик едва заметно застучал по земле. Зверь прикрыл веки.  
«Черт! – подумал Мартин. – Черт!»  
– Прости меня, свинка, – сказал он, нажимая на спусковой крючок.   
Щелкнуло.   
– Оно не заряжено, сынок, – сказал Ральф Канинг, выбираясь из-под опущенных до земли ветвей тсуги у самой тропинки, ведущей с площадки. – Я вынул патроны. Давай-ка, вставай.

– Почему? – крикнул Мартин.  
Он стоял у края обрыва, и Ральф Канинг целился в него. Дождь лупил по головам, как сумасшедший.  
Между ними застыл мелко вздрагивающий сквонк.  
– Потому что твой дядя пинком вышвырнул меня с лесопилки, вот почему. С этого все и покатилось. Перебиваюсь, как поденщик, да вот беда – нигде не нанимают надолго. С охотничьим промыслом уже тоже лет пять как удачи нет, будто кто-то проклял.  
– Ты же пьешь, – зло сказал Мартин. – У тебя же руки трясутся. Какая тут охота!  
– Не всегда, сынок, – миролюбиво ответил Ральф. – Не всегда я пьян. Вот сейчас я трезв как стекло.  
– Чего тебе надо? – Мартин все еще держал бесполезное ружье, прикидывая, сможет ли стукнуть прикладом Ральфа, если тот вдруг подойдет. – Ты хочешь забрать сквонка? Или вернуться на лесопилку?  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты встал на край. Иначе я тебя застрелю.  
Ветер швырнул в лицо Мартину водную взвесь. Он шевельнулся, и одновременно с этим неподвижно сидевший сквонк ожил: горестно вскрикнул и шарахнулся от Мартина, взбрыкнув толстым задом.  
Лязгнула сталь. Сквонк пронзительно завопил, растянулся на земле, и в свете очередной молнии Мартин увидел, как дрожит его вытянутая задняя лапа, зажатая челюстями капкана. Цепь и бревно крепко держали сквонка. Уродец еще раз рванулся и расплакался, как ребенок.  
– Ральф, – сказал Мартин, не двигаясь. Он промок до нитки, но ему было жарко. – Прекрати это. Прошу тебя.  
– Успеется. Давай-ка сначала закончим с тобой. Ступай на край, мистер Бут.  
Мартин сжал зубы.  
– Люди часто срываются со скал, сынок. Особенно когда охотятся в грозу в одиночку. Особенно когда у них ссора с другим молодым охотником из-за девушки. Все видали, как ты дрался с Дерошем. Никто не удивится.  
– Жан охотится на годага в северных лесах. Узумети подтвердит, что они были далеко.  
– Кто поверит слову индейца? Ты был ночью в лесу, и они были ночью в лесу. Людям этого довольно. А для коронера я оброню здесь нож Дероша. Подобрал, когда этот говнюк молотил меня своими кулачищами.  
– Ловко ты, – признал Мартин. Сердце у него бешено колотилось. – Ловко.  
– А то, – Ральф Канинг прицелился получше. – Сам не верю, что так гладко получилось. Одним разом проучу самых окаянных гадов. Столько лет жду этого – страсть как. Еще и за сквонка долларов двадцать выручу. Я молодец. Обо всем позаботился.  
– Я-то сам тебе ничего не делал, – Мартин выставил руки перед собой и тихонько шагнул, но не к краю, а вперед и в бок, подбираясь к Ральфу. – Я всегда к тебе хорошо относился.  
Гроза шла на убыль, молнии светили все реже. В темноте у Мартина появился бы шанс.  
– Да уж, ты ни черта не делал, – мелко засмеялся Ральф. – Даже не знал, что благосостоянием семейства обязан мне. Если б я не завалил агропельтера, шиш бы кто работал на вашей лесопилке. Он бы вам показал, Уочинктонка, – Ральф харкнул табачной жвачкой под ноги Мартину. – Показал бы, кто в лесу хозяин.  
Еще шажочек вперед и вбок. И еще. И…  
Щелк!  
– Я же сказал тебе идти к краю! – гаркнул Ральф. Мартин почти не слышал его, скрючившись и воя от боли. Левая нога попала в капкан. Молния, болезненно ослепительная, высветила силуэт Ральфа, а следом за этим приклад ружья ударил Мартина в лицо.  
Где-то рядом пронзительно голосил сквонк.  
– Не заставляй меня стрелять, Бут! – рявкнула молния голосом Канинга. – Открывай капкан! Ну, живо!  
– Сейчас, сейчас, – простонал Мартин, неловко становясь на правое колено. От боли он почти не соображал.  
И тут, когда Мартин непослушными пальцами пытался нашарить пружину, назойливые рыдания смолки, и к плечу его привалилось живое существо.  
Сквонк прижался к нему, как просящая защиты собака. Его бок, поразительно теплый, ходил ходуном.   
Не рассуждая, Мартин склонился над капканом и нажал на пружины.  
– Эй, сынок, что ты делаешь? Не трогай свинью! – крикнул Ральф. Щелкнул взводимый курок.  
В глаза Мартину полетели хвоя и песок.  
Он зажмурился на мгновение и поэтому чуть не пропустил, как освобожденный сквонк, приволакивая одну лапу, прыжками понесся к Ральфу Канингу и боднул его в колено, толкая в сторону обрыва.  
Грянул выстрел, и вслед за ним раздался крик, и шум падающего тела, и грохот осыпающихся камней. Мартин выругался.  
– Я не пойду проверять, как там и что, – сказал он, обращаясь к площадке над обрывом. – Люди часто срываются со скал в одиночку. Особенно, когда охотятся на других людей.  
Сквонк стоял на краю, понуро опустив голову и всхлипывая. Мартин отжал пружины своего капкана, подполз к сквонку, погладил его трясущейся рукой по покрытому струпьями боку. Подергал щетинистую спинку.  
– Не такой уж ты безобидный, – сказал он. – Все врут люди.   
Сквонк согласно шевельнул вислыми ушами и потрусил к тропинке.  
Мартин утер кулаком разбитый нос.  
– Э нет, – сказал он, хватая сквонка за хвостик и чувствуя себя последней сволочью. Подцепил с земли приготовленный Ральфом мешок и натянул его зверю на голову.

Пусть до поселка запомнился Мартину смутно.  
Вроде бы он все время с кем-то разговаривал – не то с Ральфом Канингом, не то с Узумети, не то с подступающими со всех сторон тсуговыми деревьями. Нога болела: толстый ботинок спас кость от перелома, но поврежденные мышцы ныли. Мартин с тоской думал о фляге с виски. Ему бы не мешало обработать раны. Наружно и изнутри. Тащить добычу было тяжело. Если бы не волокуши, Мартин бы не справился. Но Ральф обо всем позаботился.  
«Позаботился обо всем».  
Несколько раз он открывал мешок и объяснял увязанному в него сквонку, что, раз Иезекил Пек захотел иметь такого зверя, придется старому чудаку завести для него загончик.  
«Ты будешь жив и невредим, – важно говорил Мартин. – Никаких чучел. Бабиетта будет тебя кормить. Баби… ет-та…»  
Сквонк выглядел плохо. Он плакал не преставая, шкура покрылась слизистой пленкой, а из носа при каждом вздохе выдувались длинные скользкие пузыри. Он не пытался освободиться или сбежать. Мартин несколько раз вопрошал, как его лапка, но, конечно, не дождался ответа.  
Поваленные стволы, кусты, буераки в темноте казались неузнаваемыми. Протяжно ухал филин. Несколько раз Мартину слышался волчий вой, но волки не появились. Должно быть, брезговали общением со сквонком. Запах тины пропитал Мартина насквозь.  
Не дойдя до просеки, Мартин свалился в кусты и заснул. А когда проснулся и развязал мешок, долго смотрел внутрь, а потом закрыл лицо руками и разрыдался.

До крыльца Пеков Мартин доковылял ни свет ни заря. И даже почти не удивился, увидев караулящего под дверью Жана.  
Выглядел тот плохо: по пояс измазан какой-то дрянью, с серым, усталым лицом и сосновыми иголками в бороде. Руки у Жана были ободраны, под ногтями запеклась жирная грязь.  
При приближении Мартина он встрепенулся, как большая собака, открыл глаза. Нахмурился.  
– Поймал годага? – спросил Мартин.  
На скулах Дероша заиграли желвали, однако он сдержался и вдруг отвел взгляд.  
– Кончился годаг.  
– А, – сказал Мартин и заколотил в дверь.  
Пришлось долго ждать, прежде чем изнутри сняли засов и в дверном проеме появилось морщинистое лицо мастера Пека. Он молча обозрел их и попытался закрыть дверь. Жан подставил в щель ногу.  
– Я тут принес, что вы просили, – сказал Мартин.  
Мешок упал с громким плюхом. Из-под него немедленно натекла небольшая лужа.  
– Хотите взглянуть? – спросил Мартин и, не дожидаясь ответа, принялся развязывать тесемки.  
Когда он перевернул мешок, на половицы обрушилось море прозрачной воды вперемешку со слизью и пузырящейся пеной. Жан Дерош за спиной у Мартина скверно выругался. Слизь вздохнула, булькнула, вспенилась сильнее, качнулась студнем – и всё. По дому поплыл сильный запах болотных испарений.  
– Знакомьтесь, это сквонк, – сказал Мартин.  
Мастер Иезекил Пек посмотрел на лужу сквозь толстенные очки.  
– Lacrima corpus dissolvens, – без особого удивления сказал он. – По науке – «растворяющий тело слезами».  
Жан еще раз выругался, гаже прежнего.  
– И что, это нормально? – спросил Мартин глухо. – Это нормально, довести существо до… такого?  
– Нет. Мартин Джерайя Бут, это не нормально, – вежливо ответил мастер Иезекил Пек. – Эти существа – ошибка природы. И я приложу все силы, чтобы таких существ оставалось все меньше и меньше, – он перевел взгляд на Жана. – Ты охотился на годага?  
Жан кивнул.  
– У него действительно такой большой рог? Говорят, из-за него годаг может увидеть только дикобраза, лезущего по стволу дерева. А другой добычи у него нет.  
Жан молча кивнул еще раз.  
– Туша? Шкура?  
– В болоте, – сказал Жан, привалившись к косяку. – В Неодолимой трясине. Мы почти забили его с Узумети, но он сорвался в болото. И утоп, – Жан покосился на Мартина. – Можешь начинать ржать, если хочешь.  
Мартин не засмеялся.  
– Мастер Пек, – сказал он так вежливо, как только мог. – Позовите, пожалуйста, Бабиетту. Пусть она, наконец, скажет, кого бы выбрала, если бы мы пришли… не с пустыми руками.  
Мастер Пек, маленький, сморщенный, уставился в лужу под ногами.  
– Мне сегодня тоже нечем вас порадовать. Бабиетта не придет. Она сбежала с нашим священником в город. Да поможет ему, бедолаге, Господь.

Узумети объявился, когда Мартин вышел из дома после короткого сна, больше похожего на черную глубокую яму.  
– Пойдем, – позвал он, а когда Мартин в невежливой форме отказался, попросил:  
– Пожалуйста.  
Пока они шли по поселку, их не оставлял мальчишка Хендриксонов. Он то забегал вперед, то плелся следом, и уже у самого леса набрался духу и крикнул:  
– А правда, что вы, мистер Бут, поймали сквонка, насыпав соли и перцу ему на хвост, потому что он, этот сквонк, приходил рыдать над ручьем, и от этого рыба ловилась сразу соленой, а иногда и перченой? И что он так расчихался, что весь и вычихался, а моя бабка сказала...  
– Чушь это все, – с тяжелым сердцем сказал Мартин. – Чушь собачья.  
– А бабка моя говорит, что ее дед так же...  
– Брехня это, про ее деда. Все чушь.  
Мартин ковылял за метисом сквозь кусты, в изобилии растущие по берегам Красного ручья, и ни о чем не думал, просто слушал журчание воды и кукушку, отсчитывающую кому-то долгие годы жизни.  
Небо было безоблачно синим.  
– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел до того, как уедешь, – сказал Узумети, раздвигая ветви.  
– С чего ты взял, что я уеду?  
Метис не ответил.  
Они находились на излучине, выше отмели, где вода широко разливалась по камням. И на этой отмели, подобрав длинные ноги, лежал триподеро. Он набирал полный рот воды, запрокидывал голову и поливал себя фонтанчиком, топорща перья на шее, как купающийся в луже голубь.  
Ему отвечали два крошечных фонтанчика.  
Покачиваясь на полупрозрачных ножках, то втягивая их, то удлиняя, по отмели ходили два песочного цвета цыпленка. Они поочередно набирали воду в крошечные дырочки ртов и плевались друг в друга. Затем один из них придумал новую забаву: забираться на спину матери и съезжать в воду по широкому толстому хвосту. Все трое тихонько пересвистывались.  
– Я думал, что подстрелил ее, – сказал Мартин, разглядывая зверей. – Тогда, в нашем лагере.  
– Ты ее ранил. Было три птенца, – Узумети показал три пальца. – Ты порвал сумку на ее брюхе, но только с одним птенцом. Нэхайосси очень живучие.  
– Зачем ты меня сюда привел? – спросил Мартин.  
– Я говорил: иногда лес наказывает людей, и тогда они смотрят и не видят того, что он им показывает. Моя вина: я тоже смотрел и не видел. Ты спрашивал, зачем Нэхайосси было нападать на Ральфа Канинга. Теперь мы знаем: Нэхайосси охраняла детей.  
Мартин размял в пальцах зеленый лист.  
– Ты позвал меня закончить охоту? – спросил он, не глядя на Узумети. – Пустое дело. Я уже поймал своего чудесного зверя. Счастья мне это не принесло.  
Метис наклонился, поднял кусок глины и зашвырнул на отмель. Мать мгновенно подхватила детей на спину и унеслась вверх по ручью.  
Узумети отпустил ветки. Его узкие черные глаза улыбались.  
– Я просто хотел, чтобы ты научился смотреть. И ты смотрел и увидел.


End file.
